


buzz word

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: The way to be tough is to hold out.





	buzz word

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for shiritori and donation.

The ceiling is pure white, the edges getting brighter with each buzz. Ueda knows it’s just his vision reacting to the unexpected pressure, the strain of holding back any physical reaction. He is in the middle of class, after all.

Kamenashi-sensei paces the room, walking up and down the aisles as he lectures. There’s no pattern or consistency to his movements, and Ueda can say that with quite certainty since he’s spent the better part of this year paying close attention to their new history teacher. Rumor has it that Kamenashi was a delinquent himself when he was in high school, just like them. While this class often gave faculty a hard time on principle, Kamenashi-sensei commands respect for his mere presence as a teacher. He’s an inspiration to everyone in this room.

He’s also a touch sadistic, but only Ueda knows that. It hadn’t taken long for Kamenashi to sense Ueda’s eyes on him, confront him after class and discover Ueda’s secret. As embarrassing as it was, Ueda never expected it to go anywhere. Kamenashi is thirty years old for fuck’s sake—what interest would he have in a seventeen-year-old delinquent with long blond hair?

A lot, apparently. Ueda bites his lip at the next buzz, making a fist around his pen. If Kamenashi didn’t keep his hand his in pocket at all times, Ueda might be able to predict when he would be about to push the button and brace himself. As it is, he’s surprised every time, which makes it so much better.

The worst part is that he can’t even do anything about it. History is the first class of the day, and it’s not like he can sneak off to the bathrooms to jerk off between classes. That’s not the relief he wants, anyway. He just has to endure it, enjoy the quick pulsing inside him that lingers for the rest of the day even when Kamenashi is out of range.

This hour seems to last forever. The bullet also seems to be turning on much more than normal. Kamenashi has to have something planned for him today; it’s been a week. He’s been a good boy, acting like he’s completely bored during class and keeping his hands off of himself at home. It’s so hard—literally—but Ueda’s made it this far without coming in his sleep, which he reported to Kamenashi this morning with the utmost pride.

Near the end of the lesson, when Kamenashi turns on an old period movie that’s relevant to their lesson, the bullet whirs to life and doesn’t stop after just a few seconds. Ten, twenty, Ueda loses count as he presses his face into his arms on his desk, looking to everyone else like he’s going to sleep. While he can make as many faces as he wants now, he can’t see Kamenashi anymore. What if he turned it on and forgot about it? There are still ten minutes left of class.

Just when Ueda’s about to yawn or something equally as obvious to remind Kamenashi that he’s still there, the speed suddenly intensifies. Kamenashi knows that he’s still there, all right, and he also knows that the loud volume of the movie will mask any incriminating noises.

Not lecturing means Kamenashi’s attention is solely on Ueda, taking the bullet through a progression of speeds as random as his pacing and driving Ueda crazy. At this point, after denying himself for so long, he’s in danger of coming right in his pants if Kamenashi lets this go long enough, the bullet pressing right where it needs to be to make that happen.

He’s glad that it’s winter and he can cover his lap with his blazer, his erection painfully hard and practically moving on its own to get friction from his pants. It takes all of Ueda’s willpower to remain still, to keep his hands above the desk and swallow down the undoubtedly incriminating noises that want to explode from his throat, but somehow he manages and soon the pressure disappears completely, leaving him completely numb with phantom vibrations.

“You did well today,” Kamenashi tells him later, stroking his hair as he curls up alongside Kamenashi’s body that is as small as his own.

“I almost lost it,” Ueda confesses, nuzzling into the touch that feels even better with his lingering arousal from first period.

Kamenashi kisses his forehead. “I’m impressed that you didn’t. You’ve really learned how to control yourself.”

The hand in Ueda’s hair slowly lowers to his collarbone, then his arm. Ueda’s body is so charged that he jerks from the mere touch, reaching up to help when Kamenashi starts to unfasten his uniform tie. “Sensei, please.”

“Please what?” Kamenashi asks calmly, like he’s just reminding a child how to speak properly.

“Please let me come,” Ueda answers clearly, far too used to this game. “I’ve been good for an entire week and everywhere you touch me goes straight to my dick. _Please_?”

Begging never goes amiss with this one, and sure enough Kamenashi inhales sharply at the submissive words. “Go ahead.”

Ueda blinks. “Myself?”

Kamenashi nods.

Swallowing hard, Ueda slowly pushes his own hand down his chest, using the other to unfasten his pants. He hasn’t done this in front of someone else before, but it only feels a little awkward to touch himself under Kamenashi’s staring eyes. Once he makes contact, though, he couldn’t have given a shit who was watching him, squeezing his cock just the way he likes it and stroking as fast as he wants without holding back.

“There you go,” Kamenashi says, his voice soothing and sultry as Ueda gets close. “Now stop.”

The most pathetic, immature whine in the universe sounds from Ueda’s lungs, but he can’t even be embarrassed about that right now. He has to grab his wrist with his other hand to physically pry himself away, squirming uncomfortably as his cock twitches desperately in search of that final push over the edge.

All Kamenashi does is reach into his pocket, and Ueda realizes too late what he’s going in there for, nearly arching right off of Kamenashi’s lap when the bullet inside him starts vibrating at full speed. He can’t focus, even think as his prostate is continually stimulated, and he doesn’t even realize that he’s lost control of his own hand until Kamenashi pins them both over his head.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Ueda chants, his body jerking as his orgasm pulls at him from a different direction. “So close.”

“Do it, Tatsuya,” Kamenashi hisses into Ueda’s ear. “Come just like this.”

Ueda would never be able to explain how this actually happened, but he comes all over himself, getting out a few good spurts after going so long without release. Kamenashi waits until Ueda starts to wince at the oversensitivity before turning off the bullet and carefully taking it out. Then he cradles Ueda’s completely limp body in his arms and brushes the damp hair out of his face.

“You okay?” he asks gently, and Ueda nods. “I promise you, just a little more training and you’ll be able to resist anything anyone throws at you.”

Ueda just nods, taking the word of his mentor as law. He doesn’t care how extreme it is; he’ll do whatever it takes to become this school’s biggest badass.


End file.
